The invention relates to a covering device and in particular, to a covering device for passenger car loading spaces having a blind with a flexible web which is supported by a plurality of hoops and is attached by its free end to the first hoop viewed from the pulling-out side of the blind. The covering device further has guide rails which run in the longitudinal direction on both sides, on which stops are mounted at both end faces, and on which the hoops are mounted so as to be displaceable. The covering device still further has means for the successive drawing of the hoops from a waiting or open position together with the web of the blind.
Such a device is known, for example, from German Patent Document 3,906,196. Such covering devices are used, in particular, for covering the loading space of estate cars. However, they can also be used in other areas in which flexible covers are used, for example, when installed in an approximately horizontal position, as sun shade blinds in windows of vehicles and buildings, such as greenhouses and conservatories.
In this known loading space cover, the web of the blind is attached to the hoops by holding loops which are guided in guide rails mounted on both sides. When the covering device is pushed together, portions of the web of the blind hangs down in the manner of a garland between the hoops then located adjacently. As a result, when the hoops are pushed together, a large space is required below the plane for the garlands of the cover as well as in the direction of displacement of the hoops to accommodate them because the hoops cannot be pushed into a block due to the required inherent rigidity of the web of the blind. This problem becomes greater as the length of the covering device increases.
Furthermore, it is known from German Patent Document 4,018,860 to use hoops engaging in one another in the rest position in order to secure the position of the hoops and to prevent self-acting opening of the cover. In German Patent Document 4,018,860, different designs of such as engagement are presented. One specific embodiment proposes moulding insertion elements onto the hoops in the region of the guide strip, which insertion elements are shaped in a negative manner relative to one another, engage in one another when the hoops are pushed together, and thus form a closed chain of hoops.
The object of the present invention is to improve the covering device of the basic generic type described above to the extent that, when the covering device is open, the space required for it is reduced.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved by a covering device wherein the web of the blind is freely movable relative to the other hoops which are offset relative to the first hoop. The web only rests loosely on the other hoops, in that the web of the blind can be rolled up onto a take-up rod which is arranged on the other side of the waiting position of the hoops, is mounted rotatably and is prestressed by spring force in the rolling-up mechanism, and in that the means for the successive drawing of the hoops are formed by a mechanical coupling of the hoops which is separate from the web of the blind, is limited to the two end sides of the hoops and can be pushed together.
Due to the fact that the web of the blind is not firmly connected to the hoops, other than the first hoop, but only rests loosely on upon them, it is possible to roll up the web of the blind in a space saving manner onto a take-up unit, which is known per se, in the form of a spring-tensioned, rotatable take-up rod. In this case, the hoops can be pushed back up to a stop and can be pushed tightly onto one another. When the web of the blind is pulled out, the hoops are guided along successively from the waiting position synchronously with the region of the web of the blind which they are intended to support.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.